


Blake and Avery Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [8]
Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: Foot Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Blake and Avery ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: William Avery/Jeremiah Blake
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362
Kudos: 2





	1. Rimming (Blake/Avery)

"Let me," Blake murmured, eyes dark with arousal, and it crossed my mind for a moment to protest. This was strange, after all, obscure in a way that nothing else we had done before had equalled, and I could not think that I would enjoy it. At best it would be dull, at worst something close to humiliating.

But... When I'd trusted Blake before, all those many times and in all those many ways, it'd always led to something good. When I'd reluctantly followed him across India it'd led to the most fulfilling bond of my life so far. When I'd stuck by his side in London it'd given me a purpose that I'd never thought to expect. When I'd melted into him the first time he'd kissed me it'd introduced me to a world of pleasures beyond my wildest dreams.

I swallowed, and spread my legs for him. He took my assent for what it was, and sunk eagerly down between them.

At first it was awkward, intense in a way that I wasn't entirely sure of. His tongue lapped at my entrance, and I must confess that it took all my willpower not to wince away from him. I found my mind skittering to every other topic that I could imagine, to try and distract myself: were his knees aching? Were my legs too tight around him? Was it really proper to allow him at such a vulnerable part of me?

But then... It changed, in a way that I still can't quite put my finger on. Perhaps it was when he drew back just a little and pressed a kiss against me. Perhaps it was when he decided to stop being quite so polite, and reached to take my hips in a bruising grip. Perhaps it was when he pressed his tongue _inside_ me, lapped at my inner walls with a firmness that sent pleasure shuddering through me.

It didn't matter, in the end. Before long I was melting under his attentions just as surely as I always did. Moaning at the top of my lungs, rocking my hips up against his eager mouth, clenching my hands in his sheets with a desperation that probably damaged the fabric. I was undone, just as I always had been for him.

He drew back and smirked at me after perhaps my third moan, seeming amused by my desperation. "Enjoying yourself, William?"

It was only the fondness in his gaze that stopped me from kicking him. Instead I only let out a displeased growl, and yanked him back in as eagerly as I could.


	2. Footjobs Under the Table (Blake/Avery)

"Captain Avery, are you feeling quite well?"

"Ah." I started up from where I was slumped in his seat, glanced at the gentleman sitting besides me - Mr Weeks? Mr Weeds? _Jesus_ \- in a way that I desperately hoped didn’t look too guilty. "Yes? Do I look anything but?"

Mr Weeks - heavens, it might even have been Mr Days - frowned at me a little, seeming more confused that suspicious. He was a man in his fifties, red faced and in a permanent state of genial bluster. "You just seemed a little distracted, is all. And your face has gone terribly red. Drank a bit much, my boy?"

"I assure you, I have not,” I said, with as much dignity as I could muster. _Never_ , have I been so glad for the customary blindness of men such as Weeks. "I was just... Thinking very intensely on your absolutely fascinating views."

I heard Blake snort, low and amused across the table, and tried to ignore it as best I could. I knew that if I glanced over, saw the look in the man's eyes, I’d be lost within seconds.

Weeks, mercifully, again didn’t seem to notice a thing. He stared at me a moment more through piggish eyes, and then let out a satisfied huff and thumped the table. "I'm so glad that you agree with my views on canals, Captain Avery! I have found so few men willing to give them proper attention. To my mind-"

I sighed in relief, already tuning Weeks out, and very carefully slumped in my chair. After a moment of thought, probably far shorter than it should’ve been, I spread my legs. Made more room for Blake's foot between them, rubbing steadily over my cock in a way that made it hard for me not to lose my mind completely.


End file.
